westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
NSF Thurmont
"Previously on the West Wing" spoken by C.J. With Palestinian leaders surrounded in their compound, Israel is willing to sit down with the US and moderate Palestinians to discuss a peaceful solution to the latest outbreak of fighting. Surprising everyone, however, the Palestinians publicly thank the US for inviting them to the negotiation table. Also, Donna admits that she is 'scared' after being rushed into surgery for a pulmonary embolism ("Memorial Day"). Summary Opening The President is on the way to the funeral of Admiral Fitzwallace and is in the limo with Kate, Leo, and Abbey. Kate is talking to the President about the Palestinian Chairman's inviting himself to a peace summit at Camp David. Leo is trying to keep the President on track for military retaliation, but the President wants to give the peace talks a chance. Arriving for the funeral, Kate tells the President that she feels that her advice has brought them to this point. At the White House, Carol tells C.J. that a widow of one of the Congressmen killed in the attack has gone on TV to ask the President to avenge her husband's death. The Senior Staff are discussing how this summit can work, given that the Israelis do not want to deal with the Chairman. Will comes to see C.J. to tell her the Vice President is going to also publicly call on the President to respond militarily. At Fitzwallace's funeral - President Bartlet delivers a eulogy, emphasizing peacemaking. Act I In the Situation Room, the President is listening to options for bombing terrorist camps in Syria and Iran, where one of the plotters of the Gaza bombing is alleged to be hiding. There is no concrete evidence linking Iran to the Gaza bombing and Bartlet refuses to bomb a country "we don't happen to like." In Germany, Colin and Josh are talking about the possible summit and the issues of the long standing Palestinian-Israeli conflict. The doctor comes to see Josh and Colin to tell them what they are about to do for Donna and to say that Donna has asked to see Josh before the operation. At the White House, Leo and the President meet with the Israeli Ambassador. She makes it very clear to them that the Israelis will not participate in any summit that includes Chairman Farad. In the Press Room, C.J. is briefing the press, who are questioning her on when President Bartlet is going to respond to the Gaza bombing in kind. Toby comes to see Leo, who is in his office watching C.J.'s briefing. Toby tells Leo about Congressman Korb's widow, who is going to be on 60 Minutes and how they should respond. Margaret comes in to tell Leo that the Speaker has arrived, with many members of Congress. Toby and Leo go to the Roosevelt Room to talk with them. President Bartlet arrives a few minutes later. The Speaker strongly makes his case to the President that the President must respond with military action. The President explains to the Speaker that he is trying to make peace and that's all. Act II Leo is meeting with General Alexander in his office. The General is impressing upon Leo to move on capturing the bomber, while they know where he is. Kate comes in to see Leo to apologize for getting the President to consider a peace summit. Leo tells her to not worry about it - the President hears what he wants to hear and makes his own decisions. The President meets with Senior Staff in the Oval Office, he wants to hear ideas on how to get the Israelis to meet with Farad. Toby tries to steer the conversation back to military options, but the President wants to hear ideas on saving the peace summit. Kate suggests the outlandish idea that they hold the Chairman to his earlier promise to arrest Nasan (the bomber) and turn him over to the Americans - which he must do if there is to be a summit. C.J. points out they can expose him if he says no or waffles on the idea. They make plans to get him a new cell phone (as the Israelis have surrounded the Chairman's compound, cut off his power, and his cell phone is dead). The group leaves the Oval Office, leaving the President and Leo. Leo tells the President about General Alexander's plans to bomb and capture Nasan. The President is mad at Leo for advancing the plans - he wants to give the peace talks a chance. The two fight in the Oval Office on the President's reluctance to use military force on the Palestinians. In the Residence, Abbey finds Bartlet - the two talk about what he should do. Downstairs, Toby and C.J. are still at work - they talk about what might happen. Will arrives and tells them that the Chairman got the new phone and is on the phone with the President. In the Oval, the conversation with the Chairman is going as was expected - the Chairman is reluctant to arrest Nasan and turn him over to the Americans. Kate furiously begins to pass notes to the President, including one that says if Farad arrests Nasan and secretly turns him over to the Americans, the US will say the FBI found and arrested Nasan. The President makes it clear to Farad there will be no summit without the arrest and extradition of Nasan. The phone call ends and the group talk about what the Chairman may do. The President sends them home, leaving Leo alone with the President, again. The President tells Leo they are going to wait. Act III In Germany, Colin and Josh are waiting on word about Donna. The surgeon arrives to tell them that the operation is complete, but there were some complications, resulting in a lot of blood loss and possible brain damage. In the Oval Office, Charlie and Leo are talking with the President about Donna. The President wants to call Donna's parents. Leo tells the President that General Alexander is waiting in the Situation Room to deploy the Lincoln Carrier group into Gaza - when the State Department aide comes in to tell the President the FBI in Gaza has been contacted by Palestinian Security Forces - they have Nasan and want to turn him over to the FBI. Later, in the Residence, Charlie, Leo and Toby await the President. The Congress has overwhelmingly passed a bill calling on the President to strike in Gaza. The President comes out of the bedroom and asks Leo if the Israeli Ambassador is there. Leo responds that she is and the Israeli Prime Minister is waiting for the President's call. The President tells Toby to call every Democrat that voted for the military action and tell them if they want any White House support in the future - they better get back in line. Josh is on the phone with Toby discussing who voted for the resolution. Donna is still unconscious after the surgery. They don't know anything yet. In the Oval Office, the President is on the phone with Prime Minister Zahavy, he impresses upon the PM that Farad has compromised - surely the Israelis can as well. Later, the President prepares to fly to Camp David for the summit, which has been agreed to by both the Israelis and the Palestinians. The President tells Leo to stay at the White House - the President knows Leo doesn't believe in the peace summit. He tells Leo that once all the principals are at Camp David, that General Alexander can go ahead an bomb the camp in Syria. Act IV At Camp David, Will gets a phone call from C.J. at the White House, asking how things are going and to tell him the Palestinians are on the way. Carol tells C.J. that Leo is looking for her - and that he's in the White House and not at Camp David. Leo tells C.J. they are keeping the press away from the summit for now. At Camp David, the others begin to stir as word gets around that the Palestinians and Israelis are soon to arrive. The Israelis arrive first by helicopter and the President greets them and thanks them for coming. In the Situation Room, Leo and General Alexander are monitoring the progress of the air strike in Syria. At Camp David, the President greets the Palestinian delegation, who arrive by limo to Camp David. In the Situation Room, General Alexander points out to Leo how lucky the President is to have Leo at his side. At the summit, the President welcomes everyone to the table. In Germany, Donna wakes up and calls for Josh. Trivia / Goofs *The church where Admiral Fitzwallace's funeral is held is St. Anne's Episcopal Church in Annapolis, MD - appropriate considering Annapolis is also the home of the United States Naval Academy. *When Donna is writing on a pad to Josh when awaiting surgery, she first writes "Nice hat!" A few seconds later we see the pad again, and the exclamation mark's disappeared. Shortly afterwards it comes back. http://www.moviemistakes.com/tv3811 *When C.J. and Toby discuss in Toby's office while having snacks, at some point C.J. talks while holding the pack of crackers and one that she is about to eat. Less than two seconds later, the camera is back on her, but she is now seen putting the cap back on a water bottle.1 *The title is derived from Naval Support Facility Thurmont. Popularly known as Camp David http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camp_David, this is the president's mountain retreat where peace talks between the Israelis and Palestinians took place. *C.J. asks Leo if they were going to be staying at the "Cozy Inn," which is an actual hotel/motel in Thurmont, MD, close to Camp David. * All of the male senior staffers believe that the President's plan to solidify a summit won't work. Only the female senior staffers claim that there is a chance. *Josh and Toby discuss "Congressman Fields" surprisingly voting for the resolution. A progressive congressman by the same name appears in the season 7 episode "Requiem." Quotes :Kate Harper: Sir. I feel as if my counsel is largely responsible for this mess. :President Bartlet: I get lots of counsel, Ms. Harper. What I choose to do with it is my responsibility. :Margaret: The Speaker's here. :Leo: Let the President's office know, then show him in. :Margaret: He brought half of Congress with him. Don't think they'll all fit. :President Bartlet: I'm trying to find a way to make peace. And when I do, you can go on TV and explain why you're against it. :Donna: (Written on notepad) Nice Hat! :Josh: Yeah, stylish, huh? They tell you what they're gonna do? :nods :Josh: It's gonna be a snap. :Donna: (Written on notepad) Scared :Josh: Yeah... Yeah. You're gonna be fine. Okay? :Leo: Mr. President, please! Congress, the Joint Chiefs, the American Public, your own staff, everyone disagrees with your assessment of the situation! :Bartlet: Killing Palestinians isn't going to make us feel safer. They'll kill more of us, then we'll have to kill more of them--it's Russian Roulette with a fully loaded gun! :Leo: Just skip ahead to the parts that are gonna piss me off. :Toby: That's gonna be all of it, really. Cast Starring *Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet *Dulé Hill as Charlie Young *Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg *Joshua Malina as Will Bailey *Mary McCormack as Kate Harper *Janel Moloney as Donna Moss *Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler *John Spencer as Leo McGarry *Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman *and Martin Sheen as President Jed Bartlet Special Guest Stars *Armin Mueller-Stahl as Eli Zahavy *Jason Isaacs as Colin Ayres *and Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer Guest Starring *Terry O'Quinn as General Nicholas Alexander *Steven Culp as Jeff Haffley *NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper *Natalija Nogulich as Shira Galit *Michael Kagan as George Arnold *Marcelo Tubert as Saeb Mukarat *Eli Danker as Doran Mazar *Tim Lounibos as Colonel Leahy *Charlotte Colavin as Sheila Fields *Makram J. Khoury as Chairman Nizar Farad (uncredited) Co-Starring *Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick *Mindy Seeger as Chris *Tom W. Chick as Gordon *Novella Nelson as Gail Fitzwallace *Ann Ducati as Maya Zahavy *Anneliza Scott as Second Nurse *Leesa Severyn as AFT Anchor References "The West Wing" N.S.F. Thurmont (2004) Movie Mistakes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6